


Not Like This

by BeTheCasToMyDean



Category: Ghost Stalkers (TV Show), Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Language, Mentions Of Sexual Fantasies, Mentions of Prisons, Mentions of flying, Mentions of ghost hunts, Mentions of portals/wormholes, Self-Doubt, mentions of spirits/ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCasToMyDean/pseuds/BeTheCasToMyDean
Summary: This story was inspired by Chad Lindberg (He's played in numerous roles on TV but a couple of his honorable mentions are Ash from Supernatural and Jesse from Fast and the Furious). Some of you may know that he and his good friend John E.L. Tenney stared in a series called Ghost Stalkers. One thing I really liked about the show was how they investigated portals/wormholes. Chad and John's friend David Rountree brought in special equipment to prove the existence of them and I found that really interesting. I myself have never been on a ghost hunt, but have always been fascinated by it and people's findings. I had the honor of meeting Chad and talking to him about his time ghost hunting and when he asked me what I liked to do in my spare time we began to talk about my love for writing. When I mentioned that I wanted to base my very first original work off of his TV series Ghost Stalkers, he was flattered. Of course, I would have to change his name as well as other celebrity characters, but he gave me the green light to write whatever I wanted as long as I let him read it once I was finished. I also have periodically fact-checked with him on certain things. Again, I have written permission from Chad and the others to write this.





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> **** WARNINGS WILL BE ON A CHAPTER BY CHAPTER BASIS ****
> 
> **** DISCLAIMER: I WILL BE CHANGING CHAD AND DAVID'S NAME PER THEIR REQUEST! **** 
> 
> **** A/N: I have quite a few chapters for this one done so far. Let me know if you want to read more of this... it's my original work and I've spent quite a lot of time on it. :) Thank you so much for reading this lovelies! ****

Ghost hunts were nothing new to Jesse. He’d been doing them for over half a decade. He firmly believed that there was more than meets the eye and that what we see on a day to day basis was just the tip of the iceberg. Some things were deemed unexplainable, and with all the controversy over if the paranormal was real, Jesse aimed to collect hard evidence to prove its existence. 

A new opportunity came one morning when he got a call from the Historical Society in Philadelphia. They wanted someone to conduct a private investigation of the Eastern State Penitentiary. No one had entered the building since it shut its doors in 1971 and this was the first real investigation he’d been invited to do in over a year. Lately, he’d been attending conventions from the United States to Europe. Meeting fans and interacting with them was always enjoyable, but it’d be nice to get back to a good ol’ fashioned ghost hunt. 

He didn’t hesitate to agree to their proposal and hung up to call his best friend. Y/N had been in Jesse’s life for the better part of twenty years now. They met during their freshman year at Mount Vernon High School and after they graduated, vowed to stay in touch no matter where life took them. Though very close, Jesse and Y/N never had a romantic relationship. They were never single at the same time, and honestly, their friendship was always too important to risk. 

Jesse scrolled through his phone until his thumb hovered over the call button. He knew she’d still be asleep, but she’d be even more pissed if he didn’t call her right away after getting the good news. It rang four times before a sleep-filled voice came over the other end. 

“M’ello?”

Jesse smiled to himself, resisting the urge to laugh. How Y/N could sleep past ten was beyond him. 

“Goooood morning sleepy head! I got some awesome news!”

Y/N groaned on the other end of the phone, the enthusiasm in Jesse’s voice making her pull the phone away from her ear.

“Jesse? God, how are you so cheery at such an ungodly hour?” 

He knew Y/N wasn't awake enough to comprehend the conversation they were about to have, so he decided on a different approach.

“It's almost eleven in the morning Y/N. I'm coming over, so make sure you're decent.” 

  
  
  


He hung up before she could protest and grabbed his keys prior to shutting the door to his studio apartment. The California sun felt warm on his skin as he walked the short distance to his car. Sliding in the driver’s seat, he fastened his seatbelt before putting his pink signature sunglasses on.

His short blonde locks were spiked in all different directions and one of his long colorful scarves hung loosely on his shoulders. The buttoned shirt he wore only had the bottom three buttons fastened and his faded jeans fit snugly on his hips. He definitely had a Mick Jagger vibe going on. 

The drive to Y/N’s house was only about ten minutes away so he didn’t bother turning any music on. It was pretty awesome living so close to his longest friend. He always had somewhere to go when he didn’t want to be cooped up in his apartment by himself, and vice versa. 

As he pulled up to her complex he noticed the lights in her bedroom and living room were still off. It was a good thing they had each other’s spare keys. Jesse climbed out and locked his car before making his way to her front door. It was so quiet inside you could hear a pin drop. He should have known Y/N would have gone back to sleep.

Quietly, he opened her bedroom door and had to stifle a laugh. Boy, was Y/N a sight. She had a King size bed and it amazed him how her tiny five-foot-nothing body could take up practically all of it. One of her legs was bent up towards her chest, the other stuck straight out as she lay on her stomach. She faced towards him, her mouth slightly open as one hand rested on the pillow next to her. Soft sounds of her snoring filled the spacious room. 

Jesse crept towards her bed and knelt down so he was at her level. The bones in his knees cracked causing Y/N to inhale deeply and turn on her side. Her skimpy tank top slid up to reveal her midriff and the covers hung low showing the top hem of her lacy black panties. He swallowed thickly and licked his suddenly dry lips. 

The sudden need to touch Y/N overwhelmed him as his eyes traveled over her prone figure slowly. He’d never thought about her like this, never imagined becoming intimate with his best friend. He refocused his gaze to her face and reached a hand out to shake her shoulder lightly. 

“Y/N/N! Hey! C’mon darlin’! It’s nearly eleven-thirty.”

Y/N furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and groaned deeply. Her small hands came up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and she blinked a few times before focusing on Jesse. 

“Ugh … you’re such a morning person. I don’t even know why we’re friends.”

Jesse laughed and ruffled the hair on top of her head.

“Well, if I remember correctly,  _ you _ insisted that we hang out together after you interviewed me about one of my ghost hunts. I honestly think it’s because you can’t get enough of my insanely good looks, and irresistible charm, but I get it, you’re shy.” 

Y/N rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, her lack of clothing barely phasing her as she padded to the kitchen. 

“You want some coffee? I gotta have something to make me lucid if we’re gonna talk business.”

Jesse nodded, resting his hip against the counter. 

“Oh, and you should know me by now Jesse dear. I am  _ not _ the least bit shy.”

He smirked and looked her up and down, his tongue wetting his lips before he turned to stare at one of her many paintings hanging on the wall. This particular one was of a sunset. That was another thing his best friend was good at. Pretty much anything to do with art had always been a hobby of hers. 

“No, Y/N/N, you are certainly not shy. You’ve proven that to me numerous times. And judging by what you’re wearing right now, you’ve proven that to me yet again.”

She looked down at her outfit and shrugged. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached into a nearby cabinet to grab two coffee cups. The back of the white tank rose up to reveal her tribal tramp stamp, and dammit if it didn’t make him hold back a groan. 

_ Okay, this is getting ridiculous... you and Y/N are best friends. That’s it. This isn’t anything you haven’t seen before Jesse...just keep your cool and remember why you came here in the first place. _ The little voice inside his head would have to be enough because the next thing he knew, there was a cup of hot coffee shoved in his hands. Y/N walked into her living room and plopped down on her beige sectional and took a long pull of her beverage. She motioned for him to sit next to her and cleared her throat. 

“Mmmkay, what’s got my bestie all excited? Tell me everything and don’t skip the good parts.”

Jesse smiled at her and took a drink, running his tongue over the excess foam on his top lip. 

“Alright, so you remember how I emailed requests to all those Historical Societies about investigating various places all over the US?”

He continued after Y/N nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, the one in Philadelphia called me this morning. They want me to investigate the Eastern State Pen!”

The smile that lit up his best friend’s face was radiant. Setting her cup down on a nearby coaster, she turned her body to face his and practically vibrated with excitement. 

“Oh my God, Jesse, that’s amazing! That prison was one of your top picks! When do they want you to investigate?”

He returned her smile ten-fold and set his cup down next to hers. 

“Well, I haven’t worked out the final details yet, but I thought about calling up my old buddy Hunter to see if he wanted to bring out his gear that can detect wormholes. Apparently, there’s been a lot of activity reported in Cell Block A, and I’m wondering if that’s where the spirits are crossing over. Oh, and there’s someone else I wanted to bring along too.”

Y/N looked curiously at him until suddenly it hit her. 

“Wait...you want _ me _ to come with you? Jesse, I’ve never been to one of these things. You know ghosts kind of freak me out. I’ve seen some of the evidence you’ve captured and it seems kind of dangerous.”

Jesse took her petite hand in his larger one, piercing his bluish-green eyes into her Y/E/C ones. 

“Y/N, you know I would  _ never _ let anything bad happen to you. Sometimes we don’t get any evidence at all on hunts, and sometimes the ghosts are thriving. This place has never had anyone investigate it, and the spirits may not realize they can communicate. You have really strong energy, it’s contagious, and I honestly think the spirits will react to it as other people do.” 

She looked at him warily, not really seeing what he saw. The doubt must have been evident on her face because he shifted closer to her and rested his arm on her bare shoulder. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand before they flicked back up to his face. The heat from his skin caused a fire to ignite low in her belly.  _ That’s odd… _ she thought  _ that’s never happened before with him.  _

“Hey, don’t give me that look. You have an amazing personality, and you know it.”

The intensity of his gaze was too much. If there was one thing Y/N wasn’t good at it was taking compliments. She’d been through enough shit in her life, from abusive relationships to her own family turning against her, that she hardly believed she was worthy of anything anymore. Naturally, she was good at hiding it though. Jesse saw through her mask, he knew she was hurting inside and it pained him to know she was suffering. 

“Wouldn’t I be in the way? I mean, you’re there to collect data, and I know nothing about doing that.”

Jesse sighed deeply. He needed her to understand that she was safe with him. Not to mention inviting her along was his idea. 

“Y/N/N, you know I’ll teach you. I wouldn’t let you go into some abandoned prison without the proper training. That would be unsafe, and I would never put you in harm's way. It’ll just be the three of us. Hunter, you, and myself.”

Jesse watched expectantly as she chewed on one of her fingernails. He could tell she was considering it, and if he was being honest, it excited him. He’d tried to get her to come on hunts with him before, but she never hesitated to turn him down. She always claimed it wasn’t her scene, but he knew she had a gift. He knew her personality would draw the spirits out just like it drew him to her. There was just something about her. 

Finally, Y/N sighed and looked nervously at her lap. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll go. But the minute things get even the tiniest bit out of hand, I’m out of there. Understand?”

To say Jesse was happy was an understatement. He smiled eagerly before enveloping her into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Yes! Thank you Y/N/N!! You won’t regret this I promise!” 

She felt the air push out of her lungs, a choked off gasp left her mouth as she slapped Jesse urgently on his bicep.

“Je-Jesse….hey…. I can't….breathe!”

He must have forgotten his own strength because he immediately let go and gave her an apologetic grin. 

“Sorry, darlin’. I'm just so happy you're joining me! I'm going to email them now and see if they have a set date or anything yet. Then I'll get a hold of Hunter.”

He fished his iPhone out of his pocket and quickly swiped a couple of screens before clicking on his Gmail app. He typed the historical society’s email in the ‘To’ line and then put the Prison name in the subject one. After a few minutes, his thumbs had typed up a short paragraph before he hit send.  Satisfied with his email, he then switched over to his contacts to call Hunter. Hunter Michaelson was one of his closest friends too, and also a researcher in the paranormal field. After getting a degree in electrical engineering, he started to study how spirits were able to communicate with the living after they had died. His theory was that they used portals, or wormholes, manifested by energy as a passage into our world. Jesse was certain he would have at least one device he’d be willing to lend him, not to mention his knowledge of the afterlife would be a good thing to have onsite. 

After a couple of rings, he was met with the familiar voice of his friend. 

“Jesse! Hey man! What’s goin’ on? Haven’t heard from you in a while.”

Jesse grinned and took another sip of the coffee Y/N made him. 

“Hey, Hunter long time no talk! I’ve been all over the US and Europe doing conventions every other weekend, so it’s been pretty hectic these last few months.”

“Sounds like it, man. I hope those fans weren’t too crazy with ya.”

Even though Hunter couldn’t see him Jesse shook his head. 

“Nope. They’re always a joy to be around. Hey, listen, I got this proposal I want you to be a part of. I don’t have a set date yet or anything, but I definitely want you in on it, if you’re free.”

Jesse could almost see the intrigued look on Hunter’s face. 

“Proposal huh? What kind are we talking about?”

“Well, as you know, I investigate haunted buildings and such. Recently, I had emailed a select number of historical societies asking to investigate certain places in their area, and this morning I got a call from the one in Philadelphia. They want me to be the first to investigate the Eastern State Penitentiary.”

Hunter didn’t hesitate. He had been itching to try out his gear to see if he could collect real results in real-time. For all he knew, this could be his only opportunity. 

“I’m in. Just text me the date and time, and I’ll be there.”

Jesse thought he’d have to do some more convincing. The mere fact that this was all coming together for him so easily made it seem like a dream. 

“You sure? If you can’t make it, I will totally understand. I know you’re busy with your research and trying to get your own TV show launched.”

Hunter shuffled the phone to his other ear causing some static to resonate. He took a moment to consider Jesse’s proposition. Yes, he has been trying to get his own show off the ground, and doing hours of research on top of that made it near impossible for any free time, but this would give him an excuse to actually  _ test _ his theories. He’d be stupid to turn him down. 

“I’m more than sure Jesse. I’m positive. I’ll clear my schedule if I have too, just send me the details, and I’ll be there.”

“Thanks, man! I’ll let you know as soon as I know.”

With that said, Jesse ended the call and sank into the comfy couch cushions. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Things finally seemed like they were starting to fall into place again. He almost forgot where he was until Y/N cleared her throat and shifted on the other side of the couch. 

“So, I’m assuming good news?”

He cracked open one of his eyes, tilting his head in her general direction. 

“Yep! Hunter’s totally on board and seemed pretty stoked to try out his gear there.” 

Y/N watched as he closed his eye again. She narrowed hers and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Oh no Mr. I-wake-my-best-friend-up-at-an-ungodly-hour… you are NOT going back to sleep now. Not when  _ I _ am wide awake.” 

Jesse breathed heavily out his nose and sat up. 

“Well, what would you rather do instead, my dear?” 

Y/N crossed her legs so she was sitting Indian style, the TV remote in one hand and her now, half cup of coffee, in the other. 

“Mysteries at the Museum marathon and junk food okay?”

Jesse smiled and got up to raid her pantry. 

“See, I knew there was a reason we became best friends.”

A large bowl of pretzel sticks and four episodes later, Jesse’s phone dinged and lit up with a little envelope icon indicating that he had a new email. 

“Jesse. Hey, your phone went off, you think it’s the people from the Historical Society?” 

Y/N rested her chin on his shoulder and watched as he opened his email app. Eagerly, they read over the response email, and she could feel the excitement coming off of Jesse in waves. Even though she was scared, Y/N tried to seem like she was excited too. She knew how much this meant to him. 

  
  


“Fuck yeah! They can get us in tomorrow night! Better buy your plane ticket now Y/N/N, looks like we’re taking a road trip!”

“You’re gonna be sitting next to me Jesse… you know I don’t like to fly alone.”

He grinned happily at her and pulled her into a hug. 

“You think I would let my girl fly alone,  _ and _ explore a scary prison without training? What kind of friend do you think I am?”

Jesse, shush, you know I think you’re amazing. Now, let’s buy some plane tickets. 


End file.
